Revolution of the Unrepresented
by Rebron
Summary: This story takes place in a world where smash bros is a competition that happens every few years that anyone could join in, this shows what would happen if all the gaming characters from series already in smash decided to try and destroy smash brothers by killing off all of the characters that take part in smash.
1. Chapter 1: A Vision

Mario found himself in a dark, empty land with nothing around him other than the purple floor. The place seemed to be at the bottom of a gigantic hole, a hole so deep that Mario could only see a small glimmer of light above him and even this speck of light was surrounded by the dark nothingness that filled the hole.

"What is this place, why am I here and how do I get out?" Mario asked, hoping for a response from a familiar voice.

Instead, Mario heard nothing recognizable, just a noise that sounded like someone had applied a distortion filter to an old man, a noise that seemed to become louder and more audible every few seconds.

Then, the noise turned into words, "You were on a place that people commonly refer to as Mushroom Kingdom U, you, your brother, Bowser, and Peach all fell off of one of the many platforms during an intense battle. I can't speak for the others since I did not see them, but you had a long fall and you were knocked out when you hit this floor. As for where you fell into, I can not yet reveal that."

"W-Who is there?" Mario asked, not even sure if the thing coming at him was of a species or race he could name.

"Who am I? Well, let's find out, shall we?" the thing said, stepping out from the shadows and into Mario's view.

Mario finally got a good look at the thing coming at him, its shape was vaguely human but not defined enough to tell for sure, though Mario believed the messy shape was due to the mass of black fire surrounding it on all sides. This black fire also made the creature massive in size, it was over two times Mario's height. Due to its size, its steps shook the entire ground and made a loud thumping noise.

Suddenly, the thing produced a scythe above it from seemingly nowhere and swung it at Mario with such speed that Mario only noticed it at two separate points in time, when it first materialized and landed in the beings grasp, and when it was on his left, for it had been sliced through him.

"What! How?" this was all Mario managed to say before falling onto the ground, hitting what was left of his back against the purple floor.

As Mario's vision blurred he saw the figure start to come out of the black fire to gloat at his easy victory, but just as the figure was about to be fully out of the black fire, Mario's vision went black as Mario fell into unconsciousness. The only thing Mario was able to see before this was that the figure inside of the fire was not touching the ground when it came out of the fire.

"NO!" Mario screamed as he jolted awake, sweating like crazy.

Mario looked around his room, surprised that he was still alive.

"Oh, it was only a dream, but it was so vivid and felt real, I guess it was just a bad nightmare. I should probably use the bathroom before I go back to sleep, besides, I need to shake off this uneasy feeling."

As Mario walked to the bathroom he took in his surroundings trying and failing to take his mind off of the dream that he had yet to convince himself really was a dream and not a vision of the future or something similar.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the smash tryouts happening tomorrow. If it does though, I'm sure we can handle it, it wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to sabotage them." Mario told himself when remembering the mass of memes and backlash that came from not letting Waluigi be a competitor back in ultimate.

When walking back to his room Mario walked past Luigi and thought about telling him about the dream.

"Luigi! Get up I need to tell you about something!" Mario said while shaking Luigi to get him up.

"Huh, What do you want Mario, it's one in the morning and I'm very tired," Luigi responded groggily.

"I had a vivid dream and I think it might have been a vision of the future. I think that someone is going to sabotage the smash tryouts or maybe the competition following it."

"Mario did you put shrooms on your pizza again, I told you not to do that anymore, they always give you strange dreams and then you wake me up in the middle of the night talking about random shit."

"Luigi you don't understand, this time the dream felt real, it was as if I was actually there when it was happening," Mario responded, knowing that he wasn't going to get Luigi to listen to him at this hour.

"Mario, that's exactly what you said when you had the dream about the giant goats terrorizing the local bowling alley."

"Fine then Luigi, go back to sleep, I was sure this dream meant something but your probably right, it probably was just a dream."

Mario walked back to his room, still not fully convinced that the dream was fake. He wanted to try and talk to someone who wasn't half asleep but he decided not to since he needed to rest up for the smash tryouts.

"On the bright side, if this is real I might be able to do something about it instead of being useless like in the dream," Mario told himself as he started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Set Up

Mario woke up the next day feeling tired since he had been drifting in and out of sleep ever since the dream.

Luigi was concerned for him, he didn't think that this was shrooms anymore.

"Mario, are you okay? You seem, unsettled." Luigi asked, hoping this had nothing to do with Mario's dream.

"I didn't sleep much last night Luigi, after the dream I kept trying to figure out if it was real and what it meant," Mario replied in a sleepy tone.

"Oh Mario, you have to let it go, it was just a bad dream, we all have them."

"NO, LUIGI YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND, this felt almost as real as this conversation, it was not a dream. Believe me or don't, I no longer care, I'm going to try and warn someone who will listen to me."

"What, Mario I have no idea what you are doing, but I can see that I can't convince you of anything now, so go, I'll talk to you at the smash tryouts."

Mario stormed off to go find someone who would listen to him as Luigi decided to let it go and just get ready for the tryouts.

"Why is he so sure of this, it was just a dream." Luigi wondered aloud while leaving the house to go the tryouts.

When Luigi arrived at the stadium entrance he looked at the time and was surprised to see that so many people had arrived already.

"Wow, Sakurai invited way too many people this time, and I thought that the 100 people at ultimate were too many even if only 74 got in," Luigi said while gawking at the sheer size of the tryout arena this year.

The arena was huge, it was over two football fields in length and almost fifteen stories in height. There were over 200 people that had shown up for the tryouts, and that's only the people competing. There was also around fifty-thousand spectators in the stands ready to watch the matches.

"HEY! Luigi! Over here!" Someone shouted from Luigi's right.

Luigi turned to see who had called his name and saw Daisy standing next to Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina, and the rest of the Mario characters that were competing in the tryouts this year.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Mario today?" Luigi asked while approaching.

"No, we thought he would be with you." Peach replied.

"Yeah, you and him always come to the tryouts together, why isn't he with you this time?" Daisy questioned.

"Well you see," Luigi responded. "He had this dream last night and he thinks its real, I obviously said it was just a dream and that he was overreacting. He didn't take it to well and stormed off to talk to someone who would listen and not just call it fake."

Everyone looked at each other for a bit, trying to make sense of what Luigi had told them.

"Well, I overheard someone talking about something similar over in the Kirby section of the competitor's area." Yoshi finally said.

"OK, I'll go check there in a bit, first I want to know what new people we got representing our world," Luigi said.

"Well we are expected to have at least seven new competitors from our world but as of now we only have Waluigi, Toad, and Nabbit," Rosalina said pointing at the three she mentioned.

"The others should be here soon but I doubt they will show up in time," Wario commented.

"OK, tell me if they get here, I'm gonna go try to talk to Mario," Luigi said while walking away.

As Luigi walked over to the Kirby section he searched for Mario and found him standing next to Kirby.

"Hey Mario, the tryouts are going to start soon, come on over to our area," Luigi yelled while walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Luigi," Mario said much more calmly then Luigi had expected. "I was just talking to Kirby here about how we had very similar dreams last night. I'm starting to think we should call off the tryouts since something bad might happen."

"What! Mario are you crazy!? We can't cancel the tryouts, this is one of the biggest events all over the worlds, it would be insane to even try and cancel it!"

"OK, well I'm still going to warn Sakurai about this, we need to at least be prepared."

"Fine, just don't be late, you need to meet the seven new competitors."

Mario went off to the announcer booth to talk to Sakurai but Luigi stayed in the Kirby section to talk to Kirby and see what Mario had told him and if he really had a dream similar to Mario's.

"So Kirby, what were you and Mario talking about?" Luigi asked.

"Well Mario just wanted to talk about a dream he had, it's quite strange, the dream was very similar to mine, the only difference was obviously that I was in my dream on Great Cave Offensive instead of him on Mushroom Kingdom U," Kirby explained.

"Interesting, I'm still not convinced that this isn't a just a coincidence, do you know of anyone else that had a similar dream?"

"Well I don't know of anyone else that had a dream like mine but Mario did say that he wanted to ask around a bit more."

"Okay, thanks for telling me about this," Luigi said while waving and walking back to the Mario section.

Luigi needed to ask Mario if he could join him in walking around and asking people if they had a dream like his, he still needed proof that this wasn't just a weird coincidence.

"Ah, there you are Mario! If you want to go ask people if they had a dream like yours then we have to go now since the tryouts start in a half hour." Luigi said when he finally found Mario.

"How did you know I wanted to ask people if they had a dream like mine?" Mario questioned.

"Kirby told me."

"OK then, let's go! I want to check the Legend of Zelda section first, it's got a high amount of people in it, and none of them are spiky haired anime boys!"

"Great! We'll head over there now, we can't waste any time!"

As Mario and Luigi went to every section of the arena they found that the main hero of almost every world had a similar dream, they also found that most of them seemed to just think it was a dream. The only worlds that didn't have anyone who had a similar dream were Wii Fit, Duck Hunt, and Game and Watch.

"Interesting, it seems that the heroes of most major worlds had a similar dream. I think you were right all along Mario, it wasn't a dream!" Luigi said after they had visited everyone.

"Took you long enough to believe me," Mario said.

"Since it seems to be real we need to be careful, however, I don't think that this attack will take place today, the tryouts only have competitive stages and your dream happened on Mushroom Kingdom U."

"Good point, just keep a lookout for anything out of place."

During their conversation, Mario and Luigi heard the announcer make the first announcement of the day.

"Attention all fighters and spectators! We will be starting the tryouts in five minutes!"

"Oh crap! We got to get to the prep area underground so you can meet all the new fighters from our world!" Luigi said while dragging Mario to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

When Mario and Luigi got to the prep area they were not surprised to see that they were some of the last people to arrive. They found the prep area to be different from the last time, not only was it bigger it was also much better organized. The prep area consisted of a weight lifting section, a special move testing and training section, a recovery training section, and a items training room.

"We don't have long to meet the new competitors so I think we just have to see what new people represent our world in the matches," Luigi said while searching for the rest of the Mario group.

Suddenly the announcer came on the loudspeaker to tell everyone the rules. "Here are the rules for this year's tryouts! All matches will take place on Final Destination or Battlefield form stages! There will be no items, no stage hazards, and no final smash meter! All matches will be one on one fights with three stock and seven minutes! And we will be having three matches going on at the same time!"

"Well that confirms it, whatever happened in your dream isn't happening today," Luigi told Mario as they walked to meet everyone else.

"If it doesn't happen today then when will it happen?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure, there are no other smash events until the real thing in seven months," Luigi replied.

As Mario and Luigi were talking the announcer finished listing out all the rules. "The last announcement before we start is a special one! For the first time, we will be having two different tournaments! The one you are at right now is for the tryouts! The second will be taking place in a week and will be deciding all the items, assist trophies, and stages!"

"OH NO! Luigi! Do you know what this means?!" Mario shouted as soon as the second tournament was announced.

"I do! We have to warn Sakurai about this," Luigi said with worry in his voice.

"That won't work, I already tried to warn him about this after talking to Kirby but he didn't believe me. He eventually said that if I kept trying to get him to postpone the tryouts he wouldn't let me into the tourney at all,"

"Then what do we do Mario?"

"Our best bet is to get warn everyone competing to prepare for this, I don't think it will be that hard seeing as most worlds had someone who had a dream similar to mine,"

Once they had decided on this strategy they met with the rest of the people from the Mario world except Bowser, Yoshi, and Professor E. Gadd who was one of the newcomers.

"So, what your saying is that this dream Mario had, was a vision of the future and multiple people had a similar dream?" Wario asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but trust us. The main hero of every world has had a similar dream and now there is the announcement that there will be two tournaments instead of just one," Luigi replied.

"We think that this will happen next week at the second tournament since everyone that remembered the stage that the dream took place on none of the stages people mentioned are going to be used in this tournament," Mario explained.

"And how exactly do you plan to deal with this?" Daisy said.

"Well we are going to try and warn everyone that's competing during that tournament so we can be prepared, we don't know enough about this to do much more than this," Mario answered.

"Why don't we just tell Sakurai then?" Bowser Jr. questioned.

"Mario already tried that and…" Luigi was trying to answer when someone interjected.

"Why not just ask him again with all the people that had the visions?"

Everyone turned to look at who had offered this idea and found Kamek sitting on his broom.

"Kamek? What are you doing here?" Mario asked in surprise.

"Yeah, your not a competitor yet," Wario added.

"I came to cheer on my boss. I don't think I need a better reason than that to be here," Kamek replied in a casual, almost bored tone as if he had been expecting a question like this to be asked.

"I think we all could have assumed you would be here to watch at the least, what I think Mario meant was how are you in the prep area? This place is fighters only," Piranha Plant asked annoyedly.

"Well that is even more simple, I'm an essential part of Mushroom Kingdom U since I change the section of the stage you play on," Kamek answered in the same casual tone.

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot about that," Piranha Plant said, a bit embarrassed that he and the others had forgotten about this.

"Well now that we have cleared that up, I have to say that your idea is really good, I'm a bit embarrassed that we didn't come up with it quicker but that's beside the point," Mario said to Kamek.

"Alright then, now all we have to do is gather up everyone that had a vision and go to Sakurai," Peach said.

"I don't think we can do it until this tournament is done, it's going to be nearly impossible to get all the main heroes of each world here at the same time since at least one of them will be in a match at all times today," Luigi pointed out.

"Well let's just tell everyone we can to meet with us after the tournament is done so we can do it then," Bowser Jr. suggested.

"Good idea, let's tell who we can now and then tell the ones who are in a match after the match is done," Mario suggested.

Everyone agreed to this and a few of them set off to tell the others of their plan while everyone else waited for their match to start. After the first match was over Bowser, Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd, and all the others that were competing were informed of the plan.

"Ok Mario, that should be everyone that's here, I think we are ready to try and convince Sakurai to stop the next tournament," Luigi said to Mario when they were done.

"Yep, now all we have to do is wait for our matches," Mario responded.

As if on queue the announcer came on the loudspeaker to announce the next set of matches.

"And now for the next set of matches! On stage 1 we have Mario versus Little Mac! On stage 2 we have Cloud versus Donkey Kong! And on stage 3 we have Meta Knight versus Captain Falcon!" The announcer shouted.

"Well I guess I'm up, wish me luck," Mario said while walking to the exit of the prep area.

"You don't need luck, you have never lost a single round one of the tryouts before," Luigi responded.

"Yeah your right, I shouldn't be worried," Mario said back to Luigi.

And with that, Mario left the prep area to go fight his qualifiers match.


End file.
